


【鸣佐】暗号

by yitiaoxianyu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yitiaoxianyu/pseuds/yitiaoxianyu





	【鸣佐】暗号

暗号  
***  
记者会上，闪光灯一刻未停歇，照得大海报上几名演员的笑脸僵硬失真。

新晋影帝漩涡鸣人与在音乐圈风生水起却初次拍戏的宇智波佐助坐在导演的右手边，前段时间，关于他们的绯闻传得沸沸扬扬，两家粉一边竭力控评一边又为其真实性担忧，即使工作室已出面澄清，记者仍不放过这个正新鲜的猛料。

“漩涡先生你好，关于你和宇智波佐助的绯闻，你本人是什么看法？”

他右边的人发出一声只有他们俩听得见的轻笑，比奶猫无意识的咕噜声还要诱人。  
修长的手指缓缓贴上他的腹部，沿着结实的腹肌形状描摹。他知道，这双会弹钢琴会写曲的手本身就完美得像艺术品，哪怕是他本人写出来的最惊为天人的曲子，都不及这双手的万分之一，他的指尖出生即被天使亲吻过，每划过一寸皮肤，一阵电流便不受控制地从大脑传向小腹。

鸣人露出标准的笑容，蓝眼睛在灯光下格外璀璨。

“关于这件事，我的工作室已经给出了详细的答复。”

记者继续追问：“那张你们十指相扣的照片是真的吗？经鉴定，照片不是加工处理，那你们是在什么样的情况下会做出十指相扣的举动呢？”

鸣人捉住他作乱的指尖，往底下某个火热的部位伸去，佐助挣了挣手腕，手指在他手背轻挠了几下。鸣人忍住哆嗦，将手放回桌面上，把玩着没墨水的钢笔。

“朋友间的正常举止。”

台下的记者更激动了，另一个女记者得到许可后，站起时险些把椅子踢翻。

鸣人体贴地笑道：“女士，注意安全。”

这次是脚尖。  
他曾经一步步玩弄到脚趾泛红，脚背沾着淫靡液体的脚正爬上他的小腿，灵活地蹭着被牛仔裤包裹的肌肉线条，他的脚底冰凉，触感柔软，像一条捂不暖的蛇一般，一味在他身上贪得无厌地索取。

“谢谢。我这个问题想问宇智波先生。宇智波先生，你在出道后多次表明会专心做音乐，连出演MV的次数都很少，那这次为什么会与漩涡鸣人合作演出呢？是出于你们的关系吗？”

现场出现零星的笑声。

鸣人也笑了笑，拧开瓶盖喝了口水。

话筒还没放下的女记者继续道：“漩涡先生是紧张了吗？”

这一回的笑声更多了。

鸣人耸耸肩，摆出一副无可奈何的表情，双手收回桌下。

佐助平日冷如寒泉的脸多了一丝裂缝，他的相貌气质在娱乐圈内少有，黑眸如点墨，在光线暗淡的地方如望不见底的深渊，在光线明亮处却又像无杂质的黑宝石，气质冷傲，薄唇如刀，从不在乎口头上会不会得罪人。

“公司的安排而已。”

鸣人看似随意地在桌面上敲了三下。

记者看见，佐助突然换了个坐姿，朝鸣人的相反方向靠着，他在记者会上一向随意，记者也习惯了这份作风。

只有鸣人知道，这是为了将腿抬得更高。  
得逞后的影帝放松地靠在椅背上，捉住小脚西装裤下光洁的脚踝，摩挲着脆弱的踝骨，青色的血管在白皙到透明的肌肤下格外显眼，似乎只消他轻轻一扭，就可以折断。

佐助的手在嘴唇上蹭了两下，助理给他补好的口红在指腹留下淡淡的印记。

鸣人挑了挑眉，手指在他的踝骨处打着转，略一使劲，便浮出一抹艳丽的红痕，像是情事过后的证明。他顺着这人面料昂贵的裤腿上移，精准的掐住大腿内侧，继而转为温柔的抚摸揉搓。那处极为娇嫩的肌肤受到刺激，佐助不禁咬了下嘴唇，借着导演回答问题，记者的目光不在他们身上时，笑着瞪了鸣人一眼。

这一眼，看得他险些稳不住呼吸，鸣人干脆恢复成直坐的姿势，理了理面前的纸笔和矿泉水，演技上线，像同好友打趣一般，朝佐助耳边凑去。

他口中的热气一丝不漏被喷进耳道，连同被压低的，充满侵略性的嗓音。

“满足了吗？”

下一秒，记者的注意力突然从导演正经的回答中被分散，闪光灯再一次前仆后继亮起，对准了同一个人。

极少在记者面前笑过的宇智波佐助，不知是听到了漩涡鸣人什么话，竟然就着托腮的姿势，唇边逐渐多了丝浅淡的微笑。他眉眼嘴角尽是笑意，简单的一个表情，便将生人勿进的气场收得一干二净，像被埋在雪里的柔嫩花朵，重见天日时除了绽放惊心动魄的美，更是难得一窥的奇迹了。

 

发布会结束后，导演奈良鹿丸勒令，以后跑宣传，鸣人佐助必须一个站最左边一个站最右边，隔得越远越好。  
女配角春野樱表示，你们的调情动作还能再明目张胆一点吗？  
另一位女配角日向雏田表示，她忍着不脸红真的很辛苦，希望两位下次稍加收敛。

至于为什么没有女主角。  
因为这是部纯洁的兄弟片。

 

 

***  
七代目与长期在外执行任务的前叛忍已经交往五年了。

五年内木叶对他们的流言蜚语没少过，多半是打赌他们什么时候分手。七代目听见了，但不当一回事，更别提没回过几次村的佐助。  
他们同期的态度也不乐观，就拿鹿丸来说，这位同样谈着异地恋的火影辅佐，对鸣人佐助的超远距离恋爱丝毫不看好。他和手鞠尚且能每月利用公职之便见个面，如果可以，二人也都希望早日定居在同一处，毕竟感情需要培养和增进。但像佐助这种根本摸不透什么时候回来，即便回来了，也待不上几天的作风，根本不像是在谈恋爱。  
这段恋爱迟早要完。

在二人交往五周年时，鹿丸觉得可能真的要完了。

佐助久违回了村，还是交往五周年纪念日当天。

同期生在烤肉店聚会，七代目与宇智波分别到场，坐在对角线上。旁人互相疯狂使眼色，位置换了好几次，最后还在对角线上。鹿丸扶住额，真麻烦。

鸣人毫不在意，大大咧咧夹起肉开吃，酒杯空了好几回。

佐助比他文雅许多，常年在外胃口也不大，吃了几筷子就不动了。

同期生继疯狂使眼色换位置后，又开始了疯狂找话题，从把鸣人的政绩吹上天，又直白地表达了佐助不在时鸣人的相思之苦，鸣人听罢，摸摸脑袋，实诚道：“我没这么夸张吧。”

佐助喝了一小口酒，瞟了鸣人一眼，对方稳稳接住这个眼神。

 

作为七班的一员，小樱首先被推出去担当发言人，她委婉地暗示：“今天除了庆祝佐助君回来，还有另一件非常重要的事，鸣人，佐助君，你们都记得吧？”

鸣人愣了半天，酒后微醺的脸上写着困惑二字：“什么事？小樱你的生日？”

对角线另一头的佐助捏起一枚花生，远远抛进鸣人碗里：“少喝点酒。”

这扔花生的力道堪比平日里练手里剑，他似乎还扔上瘾了，有事没事就往鸣人那儿抛一个，幸好他准头好，没扔到人。

作为鸣人曾经的爱慕者，日向大小姐也发言了：“这、这次宇智波君回来，大家都很高兴，尤其…尤其是鸣人君，好久没看到鸣人君这么开心了呢……”

鸣人奇怪地看着她：“我前几天帮丁次过生日，你也说好久没看到我这么开心了。”

鹿丸干脆利落地往他嘴里塞了块烤肉，言简意赅：“吃饭。”

啪嗒。  
那头又扔来一颗花生。

最后是被强行拖来的卡卡西。作为二人共同的老师，这方面也勉强有些经验的人，懒懒散散抱臂道：“鸣人，佐助，你们也交往五周年了，是不是考虑更进一步了。嘛，感情上老师没什么可担心的，但还是有个仪式更好，我看南贺川那地方不错，不如挑个日子，把婚礼办了吧。”

不愧是卡卡西老师，一下子就把进度条拉到了底。

鸣人笑着摸摸脑袋，与佐助的视线在空中交汇了一瞬。

 

烤肉聚会结束后，鸣人佐助在众人的目送下一齐走了，连手都没牵。剩下的人面面相觑，他们越来越琢磨不透这俩人的恋爱方式了。

 

鸣人打开灯，下一秒被另一个人灭掉。

佐助在黑暗里格外明亮的眸子里掠过笑意，与他往鸣人碗内扔花生时一致，只有鸣人才能看出这其中的引诱挑逗，是他们之间独一无二的暗号。

他解开衣服，浑身赤裸地贴近爱人同样滚烫的身体，刚想与他来个久别重逢的热烈亲吻，下巴就被人捏住。

鸣人舔了把嘴唇，轻轻笑道：“扔了几颗就做几次，认真的？”

佐助眯起眼睛，在他的掌心像只幼猫一般蹭了蹭，出口的声音慵懒魅惑：“当然了，别小瞧宇智波。”

“十六颗，我倒是可以一次性用完，不知道小佐助吃不吃得消。”

佐助微微挑起眉：“你什么时候用完，我什么时候走。”

“真狡猾啊。”鸣人无奈叹道，“那么，我先开动了。”

END


End file.
